Gundam Wing The X Team
by Shuichigami
Summary: Like Gundam Wing? Like kick butt action girls? Then this story is for you! XD! Want to know more? Well you'll have to read it and find out. **NO YAOI** (although I like it ~_^)
1. Chapter One

Gundam Wing - The X Team   
By Chang Usagi 

Co-authored by: Raven-chan and Nijuunigou

  


Edited for user reability by Raven-chan. 

Disclaimer - Chang Usagi, Raven-chan and Nijuunigou do not own Gundam Wing or the gundam pilots/gundams/scientists/bad guys/ex princesses mentioned. They belong to Sunrise! 

Raven-chan:***holds up a sign that reads 'We wish we did though! I want my Duo!'***

Chang Usagi does own the characters Hi, Kori, Kaze, and Mizu Ryu.   
Raven-chan owns the character Shikari Tanaka.

  


Chapter One   
The Meeting

"Maxwell if you don't shut up right now, I will not only cut off that braid of yours, but I'll kill you as well! Do you understand or is that too much for your brain to handle?" 

Chang Wufei was yelling at the top of his lungs, because once again his comrade Duo Maxwell had played another prank and, as always, Wufei was the one on the receiving end. 

"Oh come on Wu-man, it wasn't that…" Duo never finished his sentence for there stood Wufei, covered in pink paint, ready to kill the unsuspecting Duo as he laughed. 

Meanwhile, outside of the Winner mansion, four assassins arrived ready to carry out their task. 

"Okay; Kaze, Mizu, you take 05 and 02. Kõri, you find 03 and 04. I think they're in the music room. And I'll take 01. Don't forget that they're not allowed to see our faces until the doctors reveal themselves. The pilots don't even realise they're in there," the girl in a black and red outfit told her sisters. 

That girl was Hi Ryu, the oldest of the four Ryu sisters. She was 17 and she was rumoured to be the deadliest of the girls. 

Her sister Kõri was the next eldest at age 16. She wore a black and ice blue outfit not unlike her sister Hi. She was also lethal, but was better skilled in hacking than fighting. 

The last two girls, Kaze and Mizu, were the youngest out of the sisters. The two girls were 14-year-old twins. Kaze wore black and yellow and Mizu wore black and dark blue. The twins were best skilled in weaponry. 

The four girls went to their respected places with all the equipment they would need, when Hi contacted them. 

"Guys, when you have them, take them to the living room. Understood?" 

"Hai" the other three replied. 

And with that, they all went to get their prey - the Gundam pilots. 

Back inside

"Wu-man PLEASE spare me! I won't do it again… Wu-man?" Duo asked as he turned around, only to find Wufei lying on the floor. 

"Hey Wu-man you okay?" he inquired as he walked over carefully. 

"Oh, he'll be alright in a few hours…" a female voice answered. 

Duo spun around quickly to find a girl wearing a black and yellow bodysuit. 

"But, then again, so will you," another voice stated. 

Before Duo could look to see who else had spoken, he too was on the floor, unconscious. 

The Music Room

All you could hear coming from the music room was the sounds of a flute and a violin as they played a duet. Suddenly the music stopped and was followed by two thudding sounds, as though something had fallen to the floor. 

Then out of the door came a girl wearing ice blue and black, pulling two bodies with her. 

In the Living Room

As soon as Kaze and Mizu got to the living room, they tied Wufei and Duo to the couch while they waited for their sisters. 

No more than 10 seconds later, Kõri came in with Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton and also tied them to two chairs. The girls then waited for their eldest sister to bring in the 'Perfect Solider'. 

The Library

The only noise coming from the library was the clicking of the keys on a keyboard. The owner of the laptop looked up as he heard someone walk into the room. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the shadows. 

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero Yuy asked. 

"I'm just here to take you to your friends and my comrades, who already have them tied up in the living room," the person replied. 

There was a strange whooshing sound as the girl fired the tranquilliser dart. 

"What was th…?" Heero started to say as he fell into a deep sleep. 

"I'll have to tell the doctors that the pilots all need to be retrained," the girl murmured as she hefted up Heero onto her shoulder and carried him to the living room where the others were. 

The Living Room

"How did you go?" Hi asked as she walked in. 

Her three sisters all looked at each other and then back at Hi, replying in unison. 

"It was easy!" 

"I thought so… tie Heero up and then we'll wake them all," Hi ordered as she left to get the scientists. 

They'd just finished when Hi returned with the five scientists. Hi disappeared into the shadows along with her sisters to bid the right time to make their second appearance. 

"Hey Q-kun what happened?" Duo asked as he woke facing the blonde pilot, "Do you have really large mice or something?" 

"You braided baka! We were ambushed! And I wish they would have killed you instead of keeping you alive!" Wufei yelled behind Duo's ear. 

Duo cringed, "Wu-man that's mean." 

"Wufei, we have to try and work out who did this and why," Quatre said softly, trying to calm the Chinese pilot down. 

"They did it because they were told to… that's why," Heero spoke up, his voice monotone. 

"Quite right 'perfect soldier'," Doctor J said as he and the other scientists walked out, revealing themselves to the boys. 

"Why did you do this?" Trowa asked, his voice calm and his eyes still closed. 

"We have come here to introduce you to our team," Master O informed them. "These girls-" 

Wufei cut him off, "WHAT?! WEAK WOMEN ARE YOUR NEW TEAM?!!!!!" 

"Now why would you be calling us weak when we're the ones who captured you?" a feminine voice inquired as the three younger sisters walked out of the shadows. It was Kõri who had spoken. 

"Ahh girls, where is your sister?" Doctor J greeted the girls. 

The pilots stared at the three girls in tight bodysuits. There was one in black and yellow, one in black and dark blue and the last in black and ice blue. The girls didn't answer J's question. 

"Boys, I'd like to introduce you to three of the Ryu sisters, part of our X Team," H boomed in an amused voice. 

"Hey Heero, what does 'Ryu' mean?" Duo whispered to the Japanese pilot. The girls' last name sounded Japanese to him. 

"Ryu means Dragon Duo," Heero replied, then spoke louder, "So where's your other sister?" 

"Heero-san, it's so good that you remember me," Hi said as she appeared from the shadows. 

"You know her Heero?" Quatre asked. 

"Yeah he knows me. Heck, I trained with him for a while on L1," Hi answered for him. 

Master O coughed, "Ah girls… we don't have all day, we're old you know. Can you please tell the boys your names?" 

The girls nodded, Kaze and Mizu giggling at O's comment. 

"I'm the youngest and my name is Mizu Ryu," the one in black and dark blue said. 

"I'm her twin," the one in black and yellow continued, "I'm Kaze and Mi-chan and I are very skilled at weaponry." 

Duo whistled appreciably. The girl with short blonde hair glared at him for interrupting her turn and moved Kaze out of the way. 

"I'm the second eldest and my name is Kõri. I'm an expert hacker," the one in black and ice blue informed them. 

Hi walked forward, "And I am the oldest and final Ryu sister. I have a range of skills in every area, but nothing specific. I am Hi Ryu." 

"But you girls have another talent don't you?" Heero smirked, "You can control what element your name means." 

"Wow!" Duo exclaimed, "Uhh… what do their names mean?" He looked rather confused. 

Kaze giggled at his expression, "Well, my name means wind." 

"Mine water," Mizu continued. 

"Mine ice," Kõri finished. 

But for some reason Hi didn't tell them what her name's meaning was. That's when they started to smell something burning… 

"What's that smell?" Quatre asked looking around until his eyes landed on Duo… or rather Duo's hair. He stared in shock. 

"Hey Q-man, whatchya staring at?" Duo blinked at the Arab pilot, then noticed he wasn't the only one staring at his head. 

Wufei smirked and informed the puzzled pilot, "Your hair is on fire you braided baka." 

"WHAT?!" Duo yelped and tried to get up and out of his restraints. 

"Hi, can you stop Duo's little light show now? It's making the room stink of burnt hair," Trowa opened his eyes then. 

"Of cause I can Trowa," Hi replied and with a wave of her hand, the fire disappeared and Duo's hair went back to normal. 

While everyone was focused on Duo's astonishing hair recovery, the scientists and the X Team disappeared. 

"Hey where'd they go?" Duo looked around confused, holding onto his precious braid. 

"A better question to ask Duo is how are we going to get free?" Quatre supplied, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. 

"Well I wanna know where they went! I want to kick those weak onnas' asses," Wufei growled. 

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you Wufei. They may only be mere women, but I do know for a fact that they are very strong. And the twins are mean at pranks. If you thought Duo's painting you pink was bad, those two are like hell," Heero told the Chinese pilot before he could do anything rash. 

Suddenly Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stood up and went to leave the room when Duo cried, "HEY! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" 

They turned back and looked down at the braided pilot who was still struggling with his bonds. 

Wufei rolled his eyes and went to help him when Heero snorted and walked out. 

"YUY! Where are you going?" Wufei yelled as he left. 

"He wants to stay on Hi's good side. I suggest you stop with that 'weak onna' crap before she beats you senseless," Kõri said as she and the twins reappeared from wherever they disappeared to. 

Quatre jumped at the sound of her voice and then asked, "How do you girls know Heero? Apart from Hi training with him I mean?" 

"We don't really… but something went on between them when they trained with Doctor J…" Kõri started and was interrupted by Mizu. 

"He's weird, all the pranks we tried to pull on him backfired and didn't work!" 

Duo, who was finally free, went to introduce himself to the girls. 

"Well forget about Heero for the moment," he grinned at them, "My name's Duo-" 

Kõri cut him off, "Yeah we know." She started to quote him, "I'm Duo Maxwell, I might run and hide…" 

"But I'll never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!" Kaze finished for her giggling. 

"And you guys are Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei," Mizu said as she pointed them out. 

"How do you know our names?" Trowa asked. 

"There's a lot we know that you don't," Kõri said mysteriously. 

The Training Room

"Where are you woman?!" Wufei yelled as he entered the training room of Quatre's mansion. 

"Wufei, I would be careful with what you call her. She's really strong for a girl and she even beat me a couple of times in our practice fights." 

Wufei turned his head and saw Heero sitting on a bench near the door. He was watching Hi practicing with a katana. Wufei blinked and looked closer at the katana in question. It was his! He felt outraged at her for helping herself to his things. 

"ONNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KATANA?!" 

"What does it look like you tight, pony tailed freak? I'm practicing," Hi said, stabbing at the air towards him. 

Wufei grumbled, "Well I challenge you to a duel!" 

"Not a good idea Chang," Heero smirked and leant back against the wall. 

"You stay out of this Yuy!" Wufei snapped, "Well woman? Do you accept my challenge or will you back down like the weak onna you are?" 

Hi looked at him coolly, "Fine, I accept your challenge Chang Wufei. Let me warn you, I will not lose." 

"Neither will I," Wufei glared and snatched up a spare katana. He fell into an offensive stance. 

Hi just stood there, not moving. 

"Well? Are you going to do anything or not?" Wufei snarled. 

"I am, but are you prepared to lose?" Hi retaliated. 

"We won't know who'll lose until you fight me! So we'll have to wait and see," Wufei charged at Hi. 

As he neared her, Hi flipped neatly over his head and spun around 90 degrees. She landed a swift kick in his back and he fell onto his stomach with a loud grunt. Hi pressed the katana into the back of his neck. 

"One wrong move and it'll kill you," Hi whispered harshly into Wufei's ear. 

Wufei felt humiliated. He hadn't even gotten one blow in and here he was, defeated. By a girl no less. 

"Kill me then. If I can't defeat you, then I deserve to die," Wufei murmured. 

He felt the cold metal tip leave the back of his neck. He rolled over and found Hi standing over him. She held out her hand to him. 

"I understand how Trieze Khrushrenada defeated you. But you are my comrade and I can't kill you in cold blood, whether your pride is hurting or not. Now get up and do some training. You need it." 

Wufei dismissed her hand. He didn't want her help. 

"I don't need you to help me or tell what I need to do. I am quite capable of doing things by myself. You may have defeated me this time, but only because I let my guard down. I didn't want to disadvantage a weak woman." 

He went to get up, but found himself on his back and staring up at Heero. 

"I suggest you stop being such an asshole Wufei. I also suggest that you not call Hi or her sisters 'weak' as they've proven to be stronger than you, even me. Now stop using your ego and start using your head before you end up dead where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" Heero scowled at him. 

Wufei scowled back at the Japanese pilot, "Crystal." 

Outside The Training Room

"Good going Hi-chan! You've proven Wufei to be a loser!" Mizu cackled. 

The others blinked at the blonde girl. Duo tilted his head to the side, "Huh?" 

"She means Hi's taught Wufei a lesson he's not going to forget real soon," Kaze said, accidentally bumping into the braided pilot. 

They both blushed at each other. 

"Well he shouldn't have called me weak then should he?" Hi raised an eyebrow at the group as she walked out of the room with Heero. 

The group outside the door jumped backwards. 

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Hi asked, all suspicious. 

They all started sweatdropping and looking embarrassed. 

"Nothing!" Kõri yelped and then they all ran back into the living room. 

The Living Room

"Hey Hee-kun, what's with you and the fire chick over there?" Duo whispered and nudged Heero after he and Hi had rejoined them. 

Heero glared at him, "It's too complex for you to understand. But Hi is like my only family and if anyone tries to hurt her I swear I'll set Relena after them with a pink make up kit." 

Heero then walked off to the library. Duo blinked, sort of stunned. 

"Well he hasn't changed now has he? Still being the over protective 'big brother'," Kõri simpered, only to find Hi had left as well. "How rude." 

The Library

"Well that was rude of you. Do you know that?" Hi commented as she walked in. 

"I could say the same for you nee-san." 

"Alright I see your point," she peered over his shoulder to see what he was working on, "I see you're still hacking into the old OZ data files." 

"How did you… ah never mind," Heero stopped and shrugged, shifting his seat so she could sit next to him. 

They started talking about the old times. 

The Front Door

"I know Heero's in there. So here I go," Relena thought to herself and rang the doorbell. 

One of Quatre's butlers opened the door, "Ah Miss Relena. Why don't you-" 

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!" Relena hollered and charged past the butler and inside. 

The Living Room

"What the hell was that?!" Mizu cried as she and her sisters clamped their hands over their ears. 

When she looked over, the guys were acting as though they hadn't heard anything at all. Mizu blinked. 

"That was Relena Peacecraft," Quatre provided her with the information she requested and took another sip of his tea. 

Kaze twitched her nose as if she'd smelled something rotten and called a sister meeting. They huddled together and Kaze murmured to them, "We have to find out what the ex-Sanq princess wants with our Heero." 

Kõri and Mizu thought about this for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. 

Wufei's Room

Once Wufei had been left alone in the training room, he'd picked himself up and gone upstairs to his temporary room at Quatre's mansion. He was thinking about what had happened back there when he heard what Duo not so fondly called the 'Heero Wail'. 

"That's it, I can't stand the noise here anymore," Wufei started packing up some of his stuff in a bag getting ready to leave. 

The Library

When Heero heard Relena's cry he flinched. He turned to Hi, "I'm outta here Hi-chan. I'm going to hide it out in Duo's room till she's gone." 

"Um ok…" Hi said, looking somewhat confused. 

They both left the library. As soon as Heero reached Duo's room, he slipped inside and Hi heard the door lock click. She wandered down the hall until she ended up outside Wufei's room. His door was open so she peered inside to see what he was doing. She found him packing his things. 

"I better follow him so I can let the others know what's going on," she thought. 

And that's what she did as she followed Wufei after he slipped out of his room and downstairs. She contacted Kõri via her COM watch and told her what was happening and that she'd be going with him in case he tried something stupid. She also told her not to follow them as she could handle it herself. 

Wufei soon realised he was being followed and stopped in the shadow of the hallway. He turned around and saw Hi a few paces behind him. 

"Woman, why are you following me?" Wufei asked, an annoyed expression on his face. 

Hi blinked, caught out, "Listen you. I know all about you and I know you're going to do something stupid." 

"I think you're confusing me with Duo," Wufei snapped. 

"I'm not confused. I'm coming with you and you can't make me leave. I thought you might want some company even if you think I'm 'weak'." 

Wufei shrugged, "Whatever, you can follow me, but don't think I'm going to talk to you or share food with you or anything else of that sort." 

Hi nodded slowly, knowing she could work on him.

**Notes:** Hey guys! What do you think so far? This story is complete, but I'm typing it up in my spare time (which I don't have much of.)   
***Is petted on the head by Chang Usagi***   
-_-; Yeah well I'm going to be putting this up a chapter at a time. I know I said I would work on my story but this is easier to do atm. I WILL complete it.   
***smacks Chang Usagi*** AWAY!   
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

By Chang Usagi   
Co-authored by: Raven-chan and Nijuunigou

  


Edited for user reability by Raven-chan. 

Disclaimer - Chang Usagi, Raven-chan and Nijuunigou do not own Gundam Wing or the gundam pilots/gundams/scientists/bad guys/ex princesses mentioned. They belong to Sunrise! 

Chang Usagi does own the characters Hi, Kori, Kaze, and Mizu Ryu.   
Raven-chan owns the character Shikari Tanaka.

  


Chapter Two   
Uhh…what?!

"Quatre, have you seen my Hee-koi?" Relena asked as she barged into the living room. 

"YOUR HEE-KOI?!" Kõri screeched in horror. 

"As if Heero-sama would like a ditz like you," Kaze snorted. 

"What? You're crazy girl. Of course he would. He loves me," Relena stuck her nose in the air. 

"No he wouldn't you bitch!" Kaze went to smack Relena across the face, but Quatre stopped her. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to tell what to do?" Relena lost her cool and glared at the brunette. 

"They're the new team Relena. The X Team in fact," Trowa informed the ex-princess, he eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. 

"WHAT?!" Relena yelled this time and made everyone cover their ears. 

"Relena, please, there is no need to yell," Quatre said soothingly. 

"Yes there is! As if Heero would like these… vagabonds rather than a princess like me!" 

At that moment, Heero walked in and heard what she said. 

"That goes to show how much you really know about me Relena," he said quietly. 

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed and ran to him. She didn't get very fair as Kaze and Mizu stood in her way. 

"How dare you say that about us! If anyone's a tramp around here it's you Miss Peacecraft," Kõri said, her voice bitter with disgust, "If Hi-oneesan was here she would have killed you by now." 

"Heero, you surely can't like these insane people," Relena whined. 

Just as she finished speaking, an arrow of fire cam flying through the window and hit the wall with a 'thwack'. Kõri went of to inspect it and as she'd thought, it was a note for Relena. 

_'Dear Miss Peacecraft, _

I will have you know that Heero's my brother and even though we're not blood related, we are as close as family can get. So I would watch what I say about me if I were you. 

Hi Ryu-Yuy' 

As Kõri finished reading the note, Relena promptly fainted. Everyone stared at the unconscious ex-princess. 

"Rashid, could you please get someone to take Miss Relena home?" Quatre murmured to Rashid, who'd appeared out of nowhere. 

He nodded in reply and picked up Relena and left. 

"Now Kõri, what did you mean by before when you said 'If Hi were here'? Where is she?" Heero scowled at the 06 pilot. 

"Wufei had a cranky and she left with him," Mizu answered. 

"Uhh…what?!" 

The Hangar

Hi contacted Kaze via the COM device she had with her. She told her to tell Heero not to worry and that they knew what they were doing. After she'd signed off, she'd helped Wufei store his things in his gundam. 

"So, where is your gundam woman?" Wufei asked. 

"Over there," Hi pointed to a row of small, human-shaped objects. 

Wufei went over to them and had a closer look, "They can't be gundams! They're too small!" 

Hi shrugged slightly, "They're the new models the scientists are working on. They're much lighter and easier to manoeuvre than you type. They're called Hardsuit Gundams." 

Wufei snorted and walked back to his gundam, "Whatever, just hurry up because I'm leaving." 

Hi sighed and got into her gundam, not able to store any of her things as there was no room for them. Wufei begrudgingly put her bag into his cockpit. As soon as he was ready, they left. 

Travelling (Talking Over The Vid-Link)

"Wufei… where are we going exactly?" Hi asked, a little confused as she darted about after the 05 pilot. 

"We're going to see what it's like fighting for the other side," Wufei said, his voice cold. 

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO JOIN OZ?! YOU'RE NUTS!" Hi yelled over the COM. "What about your friends?!" 

"What friends? Woman, I don't have any friends," Wufei replied in a hushed tone. 

"Yes you do. I know you think women are weak and all, but I still want to be your friend if you let me. Why would I come with you if I didn't like you?" Hi said, compassion for him in her voice. 

Wufei wasn't sure what to say in reply to that, so he switched off the COM device. They didn't talk again for the rest of the trip. 

Back At Quatre's

Kaze rushed into the dining room later on that day. Everyone was in there having a meeting about what to do with Wufei and Hi. 

"Guys! I just got off the COM with Hi. Apparently Wufei is going to join OZ!" she exclaimed. 

"What?!" the group expressed their shock in unison. 

"You heard me," Kaze rolled her eyes. 

"What are we going to do now?" Mizu asked. 

"We'll go by what Hi said to do. We have to leave them alone. She can work on him. I know she can," Kõri replied. 

Heero stood up from the table, "No. I will go after them." 

He left without waiting for a reply. 

OZ Headquarters

"Sir, one of the gundam pilots is here. He has some girl with him. They want to see you." 

"Show them in," Trieze Khrushrenada said, fiddling with a feather-tipped pen. Lady Une stared at him with a startled expression. 

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Une inquired as the soldier returned with Wufei and Hi. 

"Lady Une, have some respect," Trieze said mildly and then smiled at the two newcomers, "Please. Come and have a seat. Tell me why you're here." 

"My comrade and I have decided to join OZ," Wufei said, indicating Hi, "We believe that our fellow pilots have turned on us for wanting the things OZ believes in." 

Trieze quirked one of his forked eyebrows, "Very well, but if you are to work for me you must prove your loyalty. If you can bring in two of the gundam pilots as prisoners, I will accept your story." 

Lady Une snorted in disgust. She couldn't believe that Trieze was being so gullible. 

"Any particular pilots?" Hi asked. 

Trieze smiled his fake smile at her, "Any of them as long as there are two." 

Hi and Wufei saluted Trieze and left the room to do their mission. 

"Sir are you sure we can trust them?" Lady Une questioned as soon as they were gone. 

Trieze frowned at her, "You don't trust my judgement." 

It was more of a statement than a question and Une knew what the right answer was, "Oh yes sir, of course." 

The Hangar At Quatre's

"That's weird," Quatre rubbed his chin in confusion as he and Mizu walked into the hangar, "I thought Wufei took his gundam with him." 

Mizu followed Quatre's gaze and sure enough, there was Altron. 

"Oh shit," was all Mizu could get out before she was hit over the head and fell to the ground. 

Quatre turned around to see what was wrong and came face to blade with Wufei's katana. 

"Wufei, you take Mizu. I'll deal with Quatre," Hi said and walked over to the Arabian pilot. 

Wufei nodded and picked up the fallen Ryu twin and carried her to his gundam. 

"Quatre," Hi started, "you have to play along with this or else we're all dead you understand?" Hi murmured. 

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, feeling concerned for Mizu's safety. 

"Don't worry, Mizu is safe. I'll explain everything on the way ok? You'll have to tell Mizu when she wakes up," Hi said and handed Quatre a COM device. 

Quatre nodded slowly and then Hi grabbed him and took him to Wufei's gundam. 

OZ Headquarters

"We've captured two of the gundam pilots Master Trieze," Wufei said as he and Hi walked into the room. They were followed by four OZ soldiers who carried the unconscious Mizu and the startled Quatre. 

"That was certainly quick. Very well," Trieze said, "I suppose this makes you part of OZ now doesn't it?" 

He stood up from his chair and walked over to Hi. He reached out and touched her cheek with the side of his hand. 

"What is your name pretty thing?" he purred. 

Hi flinched and Wufei nearly went mad at Trieze. Hi pulled her face back an inch, "My name is Hi Kagebõshi Ryu, Master Trieze." She thought frantically for a moment then said, "Chang Wufei is my boyfriend." 

"Oh," Trieze looked momentarily stunned, but quickly regained his stature. He stepped away from her, "I see." 

Wufei glared in their general direction and Hi wasn't sure if the glare was for her or Trieze. Whoever it was she was just glad to get Trieze away from her. 

"Take those two to their cell," Trieze ordered them. Hi and Wufei backed away and left. 

In The Hall

"Onna! What were you thinking?" Wufei snapped. 

"Wufei, please calm down," Quatre spoke up. 

"Stay out of this Winner! I'm no longer you comrade, so you just shut up and leave me alone," Wufei snarled and pulled out his katana. 

"Wufei! Put that away. I told Quatre what we're doing here. They've got the escape plan, so just be rational for a one moment in your life," Hi said, her voice deadly calm. 

Wufei relented, "Fine woman… just make sure they don't get caught." 

They walked in silence to the cell. 

After locking Quatre and Mizu inside, Hi and Wufei went to their shared apartment that Trieze had given them a key for. As soon as they were inside Wufei exploded. 

"ONNA ARE YOU NUTS?!" Wufei yelled. 

"NO I AM NOT, NOW SHUT UP!" Hi yelled back at him and stormed into their mini-kitchen that adjoined the main room. 

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Meilan!" Wufei hollered and followed her. 

Hi stopped dead and turned around, "What did you just call me?" She gave him a confused look. 

Wufei looked strained, "I just called you _'Meilan'_ didn't I?" 

"Yes you did… who is she Wufei?" 

"Why should I tell you? I don't need your sympathy," Wufei mumbled, as Hi hadn't him a drink. 

He swallowed the drink in one go and cringed as it burned his throat. 

"God, what is that?" he choked out. 

Hi smirked, "Vodka." 

Wufei blinked for a moment, "Gimme another one." 

The Cell

"I am so pissed off right now!" Mizu yelled and kicked the wall of the cell. 

Quatre grabbed her and sat her down, "There's a reason for all of this Mizu." He went about explaining it to her. 

A while later Mizu was sitting there staring at Quatre in disbelief. 

"Wow, I can't believe it," she muttered, "But I guess I can deal with it as long as I get to do a prank on her." 

"Don't forget she gave us an escape route," Quatre looked at his watch, "The cell door is supposed to unlock itself… just about… now." 

They heard is click and then Quatre went over and tested it. The door swung open. 

"Let's go," he said and they made their escape. 

Trieze's Office

Hi and Wufei rushed into Trieze's office after passing the empty cell. Well Wufei sort of stumbled because of all the vodka he'd drunk. 

"Something wrong?" Trieze looked up from his computer. 

"Master Trieze," Hi gasped and put her hands on her knees, "The two gundam pilots escaped!" 

Wufei and Hi collapsed into his office chairs. 

"What?!" he called some soldiers into this office, "You lot, go capture those pilots!" 

"Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted and left. 

Trieze looked at them, "How did this happen?" He peered closer at Wufei, "Is he alright? He looks a bit out of it." 

Hi giggled a bit, "Uhh, that's because he's drunk." 

"Sir what should we do about the two pilots that escaped?" Lady Une asked as she came in. 

"I have some soldiers after them, but they'll escape… they're too smart for those idiots you hired Une." 

"Sir what do you want us to do?" Hi inquired. 

"Go back to your room. I thank you for telling us that they got away. I'll send someone for you when I need you," Trieze replied. 

Hi nodded and stood up. She dragged Wufei with her, but he pulled away and stared at Lady Une. He leered at her and started singing in Chinese. Lady Une looked back at him in disgust. 

"Um, I'm sorry Lady Une," Hi said and grabbed Wufei, "Wufei's a little 'under the weather' if you catch my drift." 

Wufei wouldn't move so Hi slapped him, "Hey Wufei!!" 

"DON'T HIT ME!" Wufei yelled and stormed out leaving Lady Une and Hi looking after him with startled expressions. 

"I'm so sorry about Wufei's behaviour during this meeting. It won't happen again," Hi saluted and rushed after him back to their room. 

"Sir, I don't trust them…" Lady Une murmured. 

"I don't care if you do or not. You don't have an opinion," Trieze reminded her. 

"Of course Sir. I'm sorry Sir." 

Wufei And Hi's Room

"How dare you!" Wufei reached out and slapped Hi. He was so mad at her for hitting him. 

"That was a big mistake Chang," Hi growled and punched Wufei in the face. As he was so drunk, the punch knocked him to the ground. He bumped his head on the floor and fell unconscious. 

"That was dumb Ryu," Hi muttered to herself and dragged the fallen Chinese pilot to the bedroom. She heaved him onto the bed and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Around half an hour later Wufei woke up and found himself on the bed. 

"Urgh… what hit me? I know, that stupid woman did something to me," Wufei concluded and dragged himself off the bed. "Time to teach her a lesson." 

Out in the kitchen Hi was listening to the radio as she made herself and Wufei something to eat. She was so caught up in the music that she didn't hear Wufei walk in. 

Wufei walked up behind her and with a smirk, watched her hips wiggle as she danced. He shook his head, _"What the hell am I thinking?!"_

He wrapped his arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder into the pot on the stove. 

Hi jumped in surprise, "Oh Wufei! You scared me!" 

Wufei chuckled, "That was the idea." He started to move his hands along her sides in seductive strokes. 

"Umm… Wufei? What are you doing?" Hi squeaked and tried to get out of his grip. 

"I'm going to teach you a lesson…" he answered and kissed the back of her neck. Hi felt shivers rush down her spine. Then Wufei pulled away, "We'll eat first." He went and sat at the table. 

Hi blinked, and then recovered, "So you're just going to sit there and not help me?" she asked. 

"Does it look like it?" Wufei smirked. 

Hi glared at him, "Fine, whatever then. Do you want a drink?" 

"Yeah. Do we have anymore of that vodka?" he asked, closing his eyes. He'd gotten a splitting headache from somewhere and that sounded like it would cure it. 

"Yes we do," Hi went over and poured him a shot and one for herself. She plonked it on the table in front of him, splashing a little bit onto the table. 

Wufei opened his eyes and looked at the glass, then took a long swig until he drained the glass. Hi in the meantime served up the dinner and set his plate in front of him, "You majesty," she said jokingly. 

"Onna what is this stuff?" Wufei asked, peering warily at the plate. 

"Just eat it. It tastes better than it looks," she replied and sat down with her own plate. 

"I'm not eating this woman," Wufei complained after a moment of prodding the stuff around. 

Hi finished her plateful and carried it to the sink. She came back with a rope and tied Wufei to his chair, "Oh yes you are. Even if I have to force you." 

"What are you doing?" Wufei growled. 

"Making you eat," she said she stuffed a forkful of the food into his mouth while he was protesting. 

"You know you're going to be taught a serious lesson after this," he threatened once all the food was gone from his plate. 

"Now was that so hard?" she giggled and took the plate to the sink. 

At Quatre's

"Where have you been?" Kõri asked when Quatre and Mizu walked in. 

"They took us to OZ," Mizu said quietly. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Heero yelled. He'd been to OZ and couldn't locate them anywhere, so he'd returned. 

"It's ok Heero, they're working undercover," Quatre informed him as well as the rest of the group. 

"That's all they better be doing, or so help me…" Heero trailed off and Kõri noted that there were two different meanings to what he'd said. 

At OZ

"Sir, I know I have no opinion, but I feel like those pilots are plotting against us and the OZ Organization," Lady Une said as Trieze paced around his office. 

"Lady Une, it sounds like you're questioning my judgement again," Trieze stopped and sat behind his desk. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but I still feel uncomfortable with them here," Lady admitted and stood beside his desk. 

Trieze reached over and patted her arm, "Go to your room Lady Une. Get some sleep and stop stressing over nothing." 

Lady Une nodded mutely and walked out. 

Quatre's Mansion

The next morning Duo walked with Quatre to the dining room for breakfast. "Did you find out when they're coming back?" he asked. 

"No, Hi didn't tell me, that's what I'm worried about," Quatre confessed. 

They sat down at the table. 

"Don't worry Quatre. I'm sure they know what they're doing. They are gundam pilots after all," Trowa popped his head over the top of the newspaper he was reading. 

"Oh yeah, that makes him feel so much better," Duo rolled his eyes. 

OZ Headquarters

As Hi woke up that morning, she found something large in the bed next to her. 

_"What the hell?"_ she thought and saw clothes all over the floor. The problem was, they weren't just her clothes. Just then the thing next to her groaned and sat up taking the bedclothes with him and revealing to Hi that she was indeed very naked. She looked over and was very shocked to find… 

"ONNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Wufei shouted. 

"Don't blame me!" Hi defended herself and tried to cover her nudity, "If anyone's to blame then it's you for getting so drunk!" 

Hi pulled the bedclothes away from Wufei and over herself and exposed his own complete nakedness to them both. Wufei turned bright red and yanked half of the sheets back. 

"You gave the damn stuff to me in the first place!" Wufei argued. 

"But I didn't make you drink it? Did I?!" Hi yelled. 

"No, but you made me eat that awful food! I remember that!" he snarled. 

"Oh get fucked Wufei!" Hi spat and turned away from him, not wanting to get out of the bed with him still there. 

"No, I believe I'm the one who does the fucking," he smirked suddenly and grabbed her by the waist. 

Hi blinked in shock as he kissed her. 

Quatre's Computer Room

"What are we gonna do about Wufei-san and Hi-chan?" Mizu asked as she watched Kaze, Kõri and Heero working on their computers. 

"We'll see what the scientists have to say, but if I know them, it's their mission and we would have been sent notice if we were included," Heero answered, typing at his computer. 

"I don't know Heero. Lady Une seemed suspicious of them when Mizu and I were there," Quatre pointed out as he sat next to the said pilot. 

"Heero-sama, I'm scared about what's going to happen to them," Kaze said softly, looking over at him from her computer. 

The group went silent at that comment… then Kõri spoke. 

"That's it, I don't care if it's their mission! I'm going to go and get them out of there. Are you two with me?" Kõri looked at the twins in turn. 

They nodded in agreement. 

"If you're going than so am I," Duo said to Kaze and she smiled at him. 

"I'm in," Trowa said quietly and Quatre agreed as well. 

"Then it's settled, lets go and get them," Kõri said. 

They all got up and trooped downstairs to the hangar. 

"Be careful with Wufei you guys. He pulled his katana on me last time they were here and I don't think he was acting," Quatre warned them as they all went to their individual gundams. 

As Kaze's Hardsuit gundam was being paired she doubled up with Duo. 

"Why what did you do Q-man?" Duo asked as they got into Deathscythe Hell. 

"I was trying to calm him down and he pulled it out, but Hi stopped him from doing anything foolish." 

"Do you think Wufei likes her?" Mizu inquired over the Vid-Link. 

They pondered that question in silence as they travelled to the OZ base. 

OZ Headquarters

They'd only just arrived at the base when a voice came over the COMs in the gundams. It was a very familiar voice too. 

"Stop right there gundam pilots or we will be forced to destroy you," Hi cautioned them. 

"Yo babe, are you serious?" Duo asked confused. 

His reply was being sideswiped with Wufei's Dragon's Claw attack. Kaze squeaked as she almost fell out of her makeshift seat. 

"Wufei what are you doing?!" Duo yelled and turned around to check on Kaze. 

"I'm ok," she said and pulled herself upright. 

"What does it look like I'm doing Maxwell?" Wufei answered. 

"Wufei-kun, remember the plan," Hi said to Wufei. 

"Whatever onna." 

"Don't call me _'onna'_ you sexist pig!" 

"Why not? Aren't you a woman then?" he smirked. 

"Argh!" Hi yelled and snapped off the Vid-Link. 

Meanwhile, the 'good' pilots were fighting a battalion of MDs outside the OZ headquarters. 

"There's too many of them!" Kõri cried. 

"We have to retreat," Heero sent through the order. 

"Wufei, we have to help them," Hi called out as she destroyed five MDs. 

"Fine." 

"Hello? Mizu?" Hi questioned as she contacted the mansion. 

"Coming!" Mizu yelled as she and Quatre ran into the computer room and switched on the Vid-Link. "Oh Hi, what do you want?" 

"Don't start that now Mizu, you need to get the ready for causalities, Kaze and Duo went down and I don't think Trowa is far behind." 

"Right," Quatre disappeared from the room. 

At The Battle

"Get out of here you guys before Trieze comes!" Hi yelled over the Vid-Link to the others. 

"You and Wufei are coming with us," Heero ordered. 

"Alright, alright, we'll come. But please, we have to get out now." 

"But Hi…" Kõri started. 

"No buts Kõri!" Hi argued. 

They all headed back the way they'd come. 

Trieze's Office

"See Master Trieze? Those two gundam pilots have betrayed us," Lady Une said knowingly as she walked inside his office. 

"Not entirely Une. You should know me better than that," Trieze replied, composed as usual. "I planted a tracking device on our dear friend Hi's Hardsuit gundam. This way we can track down not only the pilots, but the scientists as well." 

"That was a brilliant idea Sir! I'm sorry I doubted you," Lady Une saluted and left. 

"Oh Lady Une, you are not aware that you are just a pawn in my little game of chess," Trieze murmured as he watched her go. 

The Mansion

"What the hell were you thinking doing this alone?" Heero glared at Hi and Wufei. 

"Heero back off will you? We're not children anymore, so stay out of my life?!" Hi snapped and stomped out of the room. 

"What happened at the base Wufei?" Kõri asked, trying to be heard. 

"That's none of your business onna!" Wufei yelled and stormed out the same way Hi had. 

Kõri glowered and walked after them, Kaze, Mizu and Trowa followed. 

"Q-man I don't understand those people," Duo turned to the blonde pilot to find he was gone as well. "Why did everybody leave?!" 

"Oh, but you're not alone…" a voice whispered in his ear. 

Duo spun around and found Hi standing behind him, "What the…?" He started, but was cut off when Hi's lips covered his. 

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Duo's mind screamed as he practically melted into the kiss. As they broke apart, Duo fainted. 

"Well that should shut him up for a while," Hi said quietly and tied him up. 

When Duo came to he was inside a very familiar gundam. He looked up at the sound of a click and found a gun pointed at his head, "Maxwell! What the hell are you doing in my gundam?!" Wufei yelled. 

"Don't ask me! Ask your whore of a girlfriend Hi!" he tried to defend himself. 

"What did you call her?!" Wufei grabbed Duo by the braid and heaved him up to face him. 

"I called her a whore," Duo repeated and before Wufei could hit him he continued, "She kissed me and left me here." 

"What???!!" Wufei let go and jumped down from the gundam. He turned and went. 

"Hey don't leave me tied up in here!!!!"

  
**Notes:**   
Raven-chan: Be happy people! I spent all afternoon typing this up just so you could read it. =^.^=   
Chang Usagi: ***gives Raven-chan candy***   
Raven-chan: Oi! Oo; you can't pay me with candy! ***eats it anyway***   
Chang Usagi: Review please!


	3. Chapter Three

By Chang Usagi   
Co-authored by: Raven-chan and Nijuunigou

  


Edited for user reability by Raven-chan. 

Disclaimer - Chang Usagi, Raven-chan and Nijuunigou do not own Gundam Wing or the gundam pilots/gundams/scientists/bad guys/ex princesses mentioned. They belong to Sunrise! 

Chang Usagi does own the characters Hi, Kori, Kaze, and Mizu Ryu.   
Raven-chan owns the character Shikari Tanaka.

  


Chapter Three   
Drinking Games

"Is everyone here?" Duo asked as he looked round the living room. Everyone had begrudgingly given up his or her evening to find out what the braided pilot wanted. 

"Ok, now what we're going to do is play a game," Duo continued, and lifted the sheet that was spread across the table revealing an assortment of alcohol. 

"Maxwell what's all this for?" Wufei inquired with caution, remembering what had happened the last time he'd gotten drunk. 

"Its part of the game Wu-man! I found it on the Internet," Duo answered with a smirk. 

"What game is this exactly?" Mizu spoke up next, eyeing the bottle of Midori. 

"Well dah Mi-chan, it's a drinking game," Kaze grinned. 

Quatre watched the twins and then turned to Duo, "So what do we do?" 

"Well it's quite simple. What we do is say something we've NEVER done and then everyone who has done it has a drink. Then we keep going around the circle until everyone's had a turn. And then we start again! It's really just a good excuse to get drunk and it's really funny," Duo replied. 

_'I don't like the sound of this,'_ Wufei thought. 

"Ok who's going to start?" Trowa asked. 

"I will!" Duo yelled, "I've never cut my hair." 

The group glared at Duo and they all took a drink. They then continued onto the next person in the circle. 

"I've never… warn a Hardsuit," Trowa said. 

The X Team all had a drink. 

"My turn!" Mizu giggled, "I've never driven a car." 

Everyone else had a drink and Mizu raised an eyebrow at her twin, "You're not old enough to drive yet Ka-ka-chan." 

Kaze poked out her tongue at Mizu, "Says who?" 

"Me!" 

"Well I did so deal with it," Kaze argued, "And it's my turn so let me have it. I've never… umm… tried to kill my comrades." 

Heero, Hi and Wufei had a drink. 

"Go on Q-man," Duo pushed the blonde pilot towards his glass. 

"Ok, ok," Quatre blushed and had his next drink. 

Kõri was next, "I've never had sex." 

Everyone paused and looked at each other. Wufei cleared his throat and reached out and grabbed his glass, as did Hi. 

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at once. 

"No one said I did it with Wufei," Hi pointed out and ignored the looks she was being given. "Ok it's MY turn," she went on in a loud voice, "I've never worn a dress." 

Kõri and the twins each had a drink as well as… 

"Maxwell! You dishonourable disgrace of a man!" Wufei exclaimed as Duo had a drink. 

"Wu-mannn, it was for a mission. I couldn't help it!" Duo whined. 

And so, the game continued on into the night until finally the drunken teams dragged themselves upstairs to their bedrooms. 

Kaze's Room

"Hmm… Kaze, what are we doing in here?" Duo mumbled as he and Kaze stumbled into her room. 

"You'll see," Kaze replied as she started kissing him. 

Duo let out a soft moaning noise and Kaze pushed him backwards onto her bed. It broke their kiss and they fell beside each other laughing. 

**The following scene has been omitted in compliance with the PG 13+ rating ^.^ Gomen!**

Kaze smiled and snuggled up close to Duo as they both fell asleep. 

Hi's Room

Wufei and Hi had heard Kaze cry out Duo's name and they shared a look. 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Hi thought out loud, looking at the bedroom door. 

"How am I supposed to know onna? I'm not Maxwell," Wufei replied as he walked up behind her and started to kiss the back of her neck. 

**The following scene has been omitted in compliance with the PG 13+ rating ^.^ Gomen!**

The next morning throughout Quatre's mansion there was lots of groaning as its residents awoke to their hangovers. 

When Wufei woke up, he found he couldn't move. He looked down and found Hi clinging to his waist and rolled his eyes. 

"Wake up," Wufei said, nudging her. 

"Mmm… five more minutes," Hi mumbled. 

"Hi! Wake up! I have to ask you something," Wufei yelled in her ear. 

Hi blinked and her eyes popped open, "What is it?" she grumbled. She'd been having such a nice dream too. Wufei pushed a small black box towards her. 

"Open it." 

Hi picked up the box and popped open the lid. Her eyes widened as she inspected the ring that the box contained. It was a gold dragon design twisted around so the head touched the tail and in its mouth was a small red ruby. 

"What's this for Wufei?" Hi asked as she took it out to have a closer look. 

"It's an engagement ring," Wufei whispered and took the ring from her, sliding it onto her finger. "Hi-koibito, will you join my clan as my wife?" 

Hi was absolutely shocked. She stared down at the ring and then back up at Wufei and cried, "Yes!" She then leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. 

"Let's go tell everyone!" Wufei pulled her up and they walked out to the kitchen. 

The Kitchen

"How is everyone this morning?" Quatre said in a rather pinched yet cheerful voice. 

"Please Quat-kun, don't yell," Mizu groaned and held her head in her hands. 

"Gomen Mi-chan. Here take this," he said and handed her some water and a couple of aspirin. He then distributed aspirin to Trowa and Kõri who had also joined them in the kitchen. 

As soon as they'd all sat down, Kaze and Duo walked into the kitchen together with big smiles on their faces. 

"What are you two so happy about?" Heero growled as he followed them in. 

"Nothin," Kaze giggled and winked at Duo. 

Mizu raised an interested eyebrow, "No one is this happy with a hangover unless…" Her mouth dropped open, "You didn't?!" She jumped up and dragged Kaze outside. 

Quatre and Trowa blinked at each other with blank looks. Kõri rolled her eyes at them, "Men are so dense. Duo and Kaze had sex." 

"What??!!!" the other three pilots yelled. Heero gave Duo a 'look'. 

"You do know you had intercourse (cough) with a minor?" his eyes narrowed on the braided pilot. 

Duo sweatdropped, "It's ok. We…uh… well I used protection… I think…" 

Mizu and Kaze walked back in at that moment. Kaze said nothing and simply walked to Duo and sat on his lap at the table. Mizu giggled in a child-like manner and caused her twin to blush. 

"So Heero… where did you end up last night anyway?" Quatre asked, trying to change the subject. 

"That's none of your business Quatre," Heero looked about the group, "Where's Hi? And Wufei?" 

"I don't think they're up yet," Kõri said. 

"Yes we are," Hi's voice came into the room, soon to be followed by her and Wufei as they walked in hand-in-hand. "Good morning Nii-san, mina. How are you all feeling?" 

Mizu stopped laughing at Kaze long enough to comment on Hi's unusual cheery mood, "Uh Hi… why are you so happy? I've never seen you this pleased like… ever!" 

"Well… Wufei do you want to tell them or shall I?" 

"You can," Wufei said and sat down at the table. 

"Wufei and I are engaged!" Hi smiled. 

There was a shocked silence for a few moments until… 

"WHAT!? Chang I want to talk to you outside!" Heero hollered. 

Wufei stood up from the table. 

"Hi, don't you dare go anywhere," Heero threatened. Hi went pale, but Heero ignored her and walked outside with Wufei. 

"I'm so dead," Hi stated and scooted upstairs before the others could stop her. 

Outside

"What do you want Yuy?" Wufei asked as soon as they were outside. 

"Why are you going to marry her? Why do you want to marry MY sister?" Heero snarled in an angry tone. 

"I'm allowed to if I want. I… love her, so why can't I marry her?" Wufei replied in a calm voice. 

"You can't because… you have to go through me to get her," Heero challenged. 

Wufei paused, a thought suddenly dawning on him, "I don't believe it!" 

"Huh? What?" 

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "You're in love with her too aren't you? This is a laugh! She's supposed to be your sister and you're in love with her!" 

Heero was taken aback, "I never said that…" 

"It's written all over your face Yuy. Well you're too late now. You waited to long to make your move. Why don't you just go to Relena and leave us alone. She's with me now and there is nothing you can do to change it. In any case though Yuy, I accept your challenge. You better be ready." 

Wufei turned away and walked back inside leaving Heero standing there alone. 

Inside

"What was that all about?" Trowa asked Wufei when he came back in. 

"Barton dõitashi mashite," Wufei growled. [1] 

Heero walked back inside, "Where is Hi?" 

"She took off upstairs after saying, and I quote, _'I'm dead'_," Duo answered through a mouthful of food. 

"I'm going. Yuy, be ready by sunset," Wufei walked off upstairs. 

Wufei's Room

When Wufei arrived at his bedroom door, he saw some of his things were out of place. He instantly became suspicious and walked into the room cautiously. 

"What's going on? Who's in here?" Wufei demanded. 

Once he had turned towards his bed, he felt something hit the back of his head. He slumped onto the floor and heard a high-pitched laughter as the darkness consumed him. 

A figure darted out of the shadows and commanded another to take him away. The person smiled at their achievement and then darted out of the room to locate the next targets… Heero Yuy and Hi Ryu. 

Hi's Room

Hi had been hiding out in her room since the episode downstairs between Heero and Wufei. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard a very soft crunching sound. Her head shot up and she peered around the dimly lit room. 

"Maxwell, if you're in here, you're a dead man," Hi threatened. 

After a few seconds, she dismissed it as her overactive imagination and lay back on the bed, returning to her original thoughts. 

_'Why can't Heero just stay out of this? I mean I know he's my brother and all, but he needs to learn that I can take care of myself.'_ She thought. 

**Crunch**

There was that noise again. She leapt off her bed to try and defend herself. Something whizzed through the air and when she looked down, she saw the tranquilliser dart in her arm. 

Hi sagged down onto her knees and vainly pulled at the dart. But it was too late. The poison had started to take effect. 

"Why did you do this?" she asked her mystery assailant before she blacked out. 

The figure stepped into the light in the middle of the room and prodded Hi with a toe. When they were sure she wouldn't wake, they signalled the other to take her away. 

The Library

After the kitchen commotion, Heero went to the library to sit down and think over what Wufei had accused him of. Did he really love Hi? He knew he loved her in a brother-sister fashion, but anything other than that didn't seem real to him. 

He sat down at a table and pulled out his laptop. He started researching different types of swords for the upcoming battle with Wufei. He needed to find on he could handle and also be deemed worthy of combat versus Wufei's katana. 

A chill ran down his spine. He wasn't alone anymore. There was someone in the room. The only thing he could think of to do was to pull out his gun. 

"Omae o korosu." 

"Go ahead and try," a voice spoke from the darkest corner of the library. 

Heero fired his gun as the attacker did. Heero was hit with a tranquilliser dart and passed out. 

"Damnit!" the figure stepped out holding their arm, "He got lucky. Take him away with the others." 

Two other figures came out and grabbed the unconscious teen and then they disappeared. 

OZ's Earth Base

When the three captured Gundam pilots awoke, they found themselves all together in a cell. 

"What the hell happened?!" Hi demanded. 

"How should I know! I didn't ask to be brought here," Wufei complained. 

"Yeah well this is probably Chang's fault," Heero grunted and rubbed his head. 

"Nii-san, that was uncalled for and you know it," Hi narrowed her eyes at Heero, "Apologize right now." 

"What?!" Heero refused to apologize to Wufei, "Stuff that idea sister, and I use that term lightly." 

"You always apologize to me," Hi pointed out. 

"Wait, what did mean by _'I use that term lightly'_ Yuy?" Wufei glanced between them, "Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" 

"Yes, well sort of," Hi admitted, "Heero and I are only related by law, not by blood." 

"That's true. Dr J got all the official documentation done. We found out that Hi had been orphaned because of OZ and the war and I wanted her to have a family. I didn't know she had this many sisters," Heero added. 

"Hai! It was a shock for them when I returned one day with three other girls and told them they were my sisters. J didn't believe it as first but then he ran a background check and found that I indeed had other siblings," Hi finished. 

"Is that why you wanted to fight me Yuy?" Wufei asked. 

Heero nodded. 

"Well now that's dealt with, how do we get out of here?" Hi queried. 

  
**Notes:**   
Raven-chan: This just keeps getting more interesting. I know I've read the whole thing before, but when I edit it just makes so much more sense!   
Chang Usagi: ***smacks R-chan with a mallet*** I'm not that bad!   
Raven-chan: ***coughs*** Don't put money on that...   
Chang Usagi: ***growls and smacks R-chan again, making her fly away into the distance with a _PING!_*** ^^; Review please! 

[1] Translation - 'Never mind Barton'. 


End file.
